


I Screwed Up...

by SoftballIsAllINeed



Series: YouTube!AU [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, but not really, mentions of cheating, shouldve learned from hamilton and, take a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftballIsAllINeed/pseuds/SoftballIsAllINeed
Summary: After an encounter with an old friend things take a sour turn in the Lightwood-Bane house.





	I Screwed Up...

**Author's Note:**

> Well this shit hurt to write... let me know what y’all wanna are next for our youtube couple. a make up vid? a break up vid? a vid where they see hamilton or the percy jackson musical??? well maybe i should see those first... anyway if y’all have ideas cuz i’m running out. Thanks for reading

This video was different. And the watcher could tell. Instead of Magnus’ usual glittery intro it instantly went to a red, puffy eyed, mascara running Magnus Bane.

“Hey guys, so um, today’s video is more like a rant. I have been looking through the comments and seeing questions about the whereabouts of Alec and why I haven’t been myself lately and I just wanted to explain everything that’s been going on.” Magnus said with tears in his eyes.

He cleared his throat and looked at the camera, “So, if you follow social media sites you have seen pictures of me and Camille, and long time viewers know that Camille is my ex-girlfriend. Any way when Alexander confronted me about the pictures he was upset, because he knew that Camille was my first love… I don’t even know how to explain this.” Magnus stopped and wiped a tear from his eye with a tissue.

He sighed and looked at the camera, “The pictures are real, I had ran into Camille at a coffee shop and we sat down and started talking, as I was about to leave Camille kissed me. The next day, the pictures were everywhere and I did explain to Alexander what happened and he wasn’t happy about it, but he forgave me.” Magnus stopped and took a deep breath.

“The next few days everytime I went out, I would somehow run into Camille and of course someone had to be there with a camera taking pictures, nothing happened those times, but when I got back home Alexander was just to upset and we got into this huge fight. We both said stupid things and I regret every word I said and when we calmed down we decided that we needed to take a break to get our heads on straight.” He said as he wiped the tears from his eyes. “The wedding has been put on pause. Alexander is currently staying with his brother and is in the comfort and support of his family and friends and I am as well. And Alexander, if you’re watching this, I’m so sorry for what I said and I know an apology won’t excuse my actions, but I still and will always love you. I hope you still love me after all the stupid shit I said.”

“We would both appreciate the privacy from our fans and hope that no one takes it out on anyone, this was our decision to make our relationship better and hopefully we’ll be back together in no time. I guess that’s it for this weeks video, I’ll see you guys next week.” He said with a sad smile and turned off the camera.


End file.
